Kizuna, Touches of Forever
by Mayo-Chin
Summary: When forever ends to soon, and I'll be there for you, becomes reality. Series of One-shot song-fics. Current Tracking: KAT-TUN
1. Kizuna

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not owned by me. Kizuna belongs to solely to Kamenashi Kazuya.**

**A/N:** I've found myself always wanting to write a song fic based on a KAT-TUN song. While listening to Kizuna, a insert song to Gokusen 2, written by Kamenashi Kazuya, it reminded me that, relationships come and goes but we heal, and learn and the best thing is that we can still walk away from it with multiple friendships. On with the Story!

**Kizuna (Kat-tun, Kamenashi Kazuya)**

**Word Count: 899**

**Completed: August 25, 2008**

* * *

She stretches her eye as she skillfully applies her eyeliner

She stretches her eye as she skillfully applies her eyeliner. Once done, she places down the liquid eyeliner and reaches for a second helping of mascara only pausing to the thought that pops into her mind.

"_You're beautiful"_

"_You're so silly Shika! It's raining! My make-up is gone and I look like a wet horse!"_

"_Make up or not. Wet horse or dry horse. You're still beautiful. You troublesome woman."_

Her hand clenches at the thought. With one quick swipe, everything flies off the vanity table in front of her. Perfume bottles leak into the carpet underneath it, power staining the once plush floor. What's the point in being beautiful, when he wasn't with her anymore?

**Saki no koto dore hodo ni kan gaete itemo (No matter how we consider the future)**

**hontou no koto nante dare ni mo mienai(No one can see the truth)**

**kuuhaku? kokoro ni nanika ga tsumatte (Something is blocking my blank mind)**

**ayamachi bakari kuri kaeshiteta (It's just a mistake that I've been repeating)**

Looking to her left, tears trickle down her cheeks, ruining whatever effort she put to perfect her face. Staring back at her, almost mockingly were numerous pictures of them, smiling, in rain, in shine, on cloudy days, in their stuffy classroom and their beautiful sanctuary. Necklaces, earrings, teddy bears, dried up flowers and a single ring gleam in the sunlight, by the pictures. She cries. What future can they plan, when he has already decided to pursue another?

**ippo zutsu de iisa kono te wo hanasazuni (It's okay for my steps to continue, these hands have seperated.)**

**tomo ni ayunda hibi ga iki tsuzukeru kara (Walking away from where you continue to live,)**

**boroboro ni narumade hikisakarete itemo (Until I become worn out I keep prolonging it)**

**ano toki no ano basho kienai kono kizuna (That time, that place, it will never disappear - this bond)**

In the school hallways, if she ever passes him, she'll hold her head up indefinitely. He didn't deserve to see the tears that ran down her cheeks well into the night. And she definitely did not deserve his looks of worries and pity. When she walks along those crowded hallways, and glimpses another hand in his, she will meet his eyes. They were once lovers. They once saw the world in each other, but that is the past. And the past will never disappear. But gradually fade under all the other memories she will come to face.

**nagare yuku toki no naka ushina wanu youni (In time that flows, I try not to lose anything.)**

**su re chigai butsu katta hontou no kimochi (Passing by, we collided - true emotion)**

**kokoro ni shimiteku aitsu no omoi ni (permeated my heart, into warm desires)**

**deaeta koto ga motometa kiseki (The miracle I requested came about by chance.)**

Years from now, she thinks, they will laugh at all the memories they had together, along with their own separate future. They will remember the precious laughter, but not the emotion that came with it. They will reel in each other's serenity and they will feel blessed, for meeting someone so understanding. She will realize that, the loneliest part was not him leaving her behind; instead, it would be when she had once thought he didn't give damn about her and her feelings when he left. Her wish to remain forever in his heart was granted, when he told her;

"_I'm glad you were able to figure it out in the end. I loved you once, with all my heart. But, now I truly love you, as my friend."_

**tachi domaru koto sae dekinai kurushisa no (Even when things couldn't stand still, amidst the pain,)**

**naka ni mieta hikari tsunagatte iru kara (I saw the light, because we were bound together.)**

**usotsui tatte iisa namida nagashite iikara (It's okay if you lied, and it's okay to cry)**

**ano toki no ano basho kienai kono kizuna (That time, that place, it will never disappear - this bond.)**

They loved once. Together, they held hands, and felt warmth throughout each other as their eyes met. To think of these things, pains her to the core. To remember his promises of forever and lover brims her eyes with tears. She understands, as she flips through photo albums of them, and her friends. The feelings have faded, and words only last for so long. But they were once there. And still. They are still friends.

**ippo zutsu de iisa kono te wo hanasazuni**

**tomo ni ayunda hibi ga iki tsuzukeru kara**

**boroboro ni narumade hikisakarete itemo **

**ano toki no ano basho kienai kono kizuna **

In another few years, she'll be attending his wedding or her own, she isn't quite sure which will come first, but she knows it will never come together. She will smile as he recites his vows to his wife, or he will watch her as she commits herself permanently to another man.

_"Thank you for coming to my wedding."_

_"I'm glad you chose such a troublesome woman."_

_"Ino maybe troublesome, but I love her, and that's all that matters."_

_"As long as you're happy."_

_**Because, our friendship will always overcome the feelings of loss, and withstand the testimonies of pain.**_

* * *


	2. Ai no Hana

Disclaimer: Naruto is not owned by me, song is by Ueda Tatsuya of KATTUN  
A/N:

* * *

The sound of rainfall, as usual, I listen to it with tears  
The album, as usual, I look through it alone in the corner  
I became scared of the future I could not see  
Who will hold me, I just want to be loved

Fragments of memories scattered across the dresser top. Fading pictures of smiles once upon a time ago litter photoframes. Too much past, and not enough present, and no hint for the future. Curled up into a ball she silently gazes out into the stormy night. Inside this room, she feels she is fading, her pink hair does not glisten in the sun, her green eyes does not flicker and trap your soul. In a room filled with too much memories, too much pain, too much of him, Sakura cries.

_**The fragments of love  
So that they don't escape  
So that they don't break  
I hold them with both my hands  
Although the seasons will pass this way I won't forget that tenderness**_

They say you find your true love at 16. Sakura is 18 now. Two years too late to find her true love she thinks. She remembers her friends, and their giddy smiles and blushing faces, and she is jealous. She hugs her knees closer to her and wishes. She wants to find that person soon because she has spent far to long yearning for something that has slipped from her grasp years ago. She will hold on tighter this time she thinks in her fading glory. True love she thinks, is not the first love she feels.

_**I remember a little of the dizziness, shining in the light,  
So that I was wrapped up gently The flower petals danced about **_

Even in this town's scenery and colors are changing  
The innocent, gentle breeze Brushes gently across my cheek

I look up at the sky  
That had nothing but countless clouds  
Which snatched my heart away  
With the cool rays of sunlight Shining on me, right now I feel like I could smile a little

She knows that she is not the same Sakura ages ago. That Sakura has long faded in the memory filled room and she feels she is beginning to fade too. As she continues to stare out the window, she notes the rays that peak behind the clouds. It is raining, yet the sun is shining. Her heart is crying from memories, but she knows that like everything else, time will heal. It is time to leave and start a new. There are people waiting for her she thinks.

_**  
Sometime ago The two of us walked the cherry blossoms path  
The unchanging feelings and This hand that grasped you tightly  
The usual smile and  
The usual warmth  
We can't return to that time ever again**_

_Goodbye Sasuke. _And with that, the door opens and closes with a definite click. The sky is raining like her heart, but the sun is shining like her hope.

_**The cherry blossoms of love  
Lie scattered in my heart  
They will never bloom again but  
Someday I will walk down  
That "road" once more  
So that flower will bloom again **_

La La La...


End file.
